Barbara s song
by LewisHobsonFan
Summary: Set after "Know thine enemy", my view of what could have happend.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first try on a Lynley/Havers Fanfic, as you can guess I´m a Lewis Fan but having a re-watch of the Lynley Mysteries got me to this. I don´t own the characters I use, the belong to Elízabeth George and the BBC, and I think I should also mention that I have only watched the movies and haven´t read any of the books….this story starts at the end of "Know thine enemy"_

Chapter 1

Barbara Havers went down the road from the station deep in thought. She hated that Tanja played her up and in a certain way she was disappointed that Lynley hadn´t asked her for a drink like they normally would have done after a closed case.

He had been different through the whole case and now thinking about it he hadn´t touched or smiled at her like he usually did. Not that it meant anything, it was always only some absentminded touches on her shoulder when they looked at something or the usual "well-done-squeeze" but she now realized that he had stopped doing that some weeks ago.

But before she could get even more depressed a motorcycle stopped beside her. Stuart Lafferty had watched her go and seeing her mood thought that she could do with some cheering-up as it didn´t look like her DI wanted to do that.

"Hey Barbara, how about a ride with me?"

Barbara looked at Lafferty a little lost for words.

"Hey, I just want to take you to a nice pub near your flat and have a friendly drink with you, you look like you could use one," Stuart got out a spare helmet.

Feeling immediately a bit better Barbara took the helmet and got on the motorcycle behind Lafferty. He was one of her closest friends and she trusted him as nearly as much as Thomas Lynley.

The ride wasn´t that long and Stuart was driving really carefully knowing it was her first ride, but Barbara enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

They stopped in front of a small pub named "The Unicorn" at the borders of Chalk Farm and went in.

Lafferty looked around and taking Barbara´s hand he dragged her with him to a lovely dark-haired woman. "Hi love, here I am and I bring you a friend, "he bent down to kiss her. "Cordia, this is Barbara. She is a colleague and could use some distraction after a bad case. Barbara, this is Cordia, my wife." Before Barbara could say anything Cordia went on while Stuart disappeared to get them the drinks:" Hi Barbara, nice to meet you. I hope you will enjoy it here, we start as soon as Sam arrives." Barbara looked really confused, feeling a bit like being hit by a truck: "I´m sorry, but start what?"

"Oh, I see he hasn´t said anything as usual. We meet here every Thursday evening to make music together. You can join in playing an instrument, singing along or just enjoy the music. Some days we are only 5 and sometimes we are around 20 people," Cordia explained when Lafferty came back with beers for Barbara and Cordia and a coke for himself.

"Cheers girls, oh here comes the man everyone is waiting for," Stuart said looking in direction of the door. Barbara also turned and stopped dead. In came a tall blond man with a guitar case over his shoulder. Looking around he spotted the three and he also stopped and then a big smile spread over his face when he started in their direction.

"Barbara! I can´t believe it. I would have recognized you everywhere, little one! What are you doing here?" The man caught Barbara in a bear hug and now it was for both Stuart and Cordia to look confused at the scene before them.

Barbara returned the hug and it felt like it wasn´t nearly 20 years ago that she last hugged this man. "Sam, so great to see you. I´m so sorry I lost touch, but after Terry died…," her voice faded away.

"Hey, no sad thoughts now, little one. It´s so great to have you back." "Could someone explain this reunion to me? I guess it is one," Stuart asked watching them with interest. "Stu, you´re really a noisy one. But Barbara and I went from Kindergarten to high-school together and then lost touch. We also made music together for about 5 years in high-school," Sam answered smiling down at Barbara.

"So you play an instrument, Barbara?" Cordia asked and before she could answer Sam said, "No, but she has a wonderful voice. She was our lead singer."

"Good we could do with some more singers here!" Cordia answered.

Now Barbara interrupted: "Hey, I haven´t sung anything since I left high-school. I don´t think I will do it now!"

Sensing her walls coming up Stuart said: "Hey, okay you don´t have to if you don´t want. You just sit here with me and listen like I had planned it. Let the others do the work." Giving him a thankful smile Barbara and Lafferty settled down at a small table besides the musicians.

Sam got himself a pint, tuned his guitar and they started with a reel. As they got on with a jig and then some traditional folk songs Barbara relaxed and somehow found comfort in these songs she had loved and sung as a teenager when her brother had still been alive and her world hadn´t been broken.

After a little break they got on with "Molly Malone" and Barbara found herself joining in the refrain with the others. Stuart hearing her besides him smiled but was also surprised by the clear soprano coming from his side. He looked over to his wife who played her Irish harp and sang along with the others. She was also looking in his direction and nodding to him as she noticed Barbara singing along.

Time flew by and after her third beer Sam tried again to encourage Barbara to sing. Cordia had just finished a wonderful version of "The two sisters" when he came up to Barbara and started playing some very familiar notes to her. "Come on, little one, let us do this together as in the olden times," he said and then started: "Are you going to Scarborough Fair…." And this time she joined in. The first words came out a bit rough and hesitant, but then she found her voice and got on through the whole song in her clear and bright soprano not noticing that she was singing alone at the end and everyone was listening mesmerized. When she had finished Stuart took her in his arms squeezing her: "I didn´t know you have such a wonderful voice, Barbara, it looks like you are full of surprises!"

She smiled at him and then at Sam:" I thought that I wasn´t able to sing again at all but it looks like I was wrong. Thanks, Stu, for taking me here. It really helped getting out of my mood and stopped me from brooding!"

As it was nearly 11pm they only played one last reel and then most people went home. Lafferty wanted to take Barbara home, but Sam insisted on doing it so they had another drink after Stuart and his wife had left.

They talked about what they had done after they lost touch and it felt good for Barbara as Sam was part of her happy past. She learned that he had taken over his dad´s pet-shop and was now specialized in fishkeeping. Also Sam had been married and was the father of 16 year old twins who had chosen to live with him when he and his wife split up three years ago.

She told him about being at the police and also about her closing the world out after her brother had died. She only tried to avoid talking about Lynley too much knowing that would disturb her good mood again.

They only noticed that is was nearly 1 am when the innkeeper who had long closed up wanted to go to bed.

Sam brought Barbara to her flat. "Thanks for this nice evening. It was the best surprise ever, little one," he said when they reached her door and hugged her. "It´s great to have my best friend back. I hope you will not disappear again."

Barbara smiled at him: "No! I´m feeling too happy to have you back too, Sam. I guess we will see each other next Thursday if I don´t have to work."

"That´s a word. Have a good night and see ya," with that Sam watched her go in and then went home himself.

_A/N: This story came to my mind having in mind that the wonderful actress of Barbara has a really wonderful singing voice. Reviews would be really appreciated to help me to go on._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thomas Lynley was pacing through his living-room annoyed with himself. He had left his sergeant alone after this case. He should have asked her out for a drink like they normally would have done after a closed case. He should have been there for her and trying to sheer her up. That´s what Barbara would have done for him; what she had permanently done for him over the last years.

Since they were partners she had been there for him, had been his sounding board and also the only real solid and constant part of his life. He knew he could rely on her more than on any one else. And there he was at home having left her alone when she needed him.

The problem was that he didn´t trust himself around her any more. If they had gone out he would have done something stupid. When he noticed some weeks ago that he was not just touching her like he had done for years now, but because he needed it needed being close to her he forced himself to stop it. He was too afraid to do something that would be embarrassing for her and himself in front of the colleagues and Tommy had also to admit to himself now he was most afraid of Barbara´s reaction if he would try something like kissing her. He was not sure of her reaction, it could be anything from swaying at him, shouting at him, just walking away or his preferred version, kissing him back.

He carved for a whiskey but as it hadn´t helped him in the past as he hoped he now went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. A tea would help him to figure out his feelings more clearly something he should have done weeks or already months ago.

When had his feelings for Barbara changed? Or hadn´t they changed and he had just ignored them the whole time. He remembered their first case. When he had first looked in this troubled green eyes he had been mesmerized, they reminded him of the sea in Cornwall during a storm. First it had been him who was the steady part in their relationship but that started to shift after Helen lost the baby. Then he started to rely on her more and more and her once troubled green eyes calmed like the sea and also calmed him whenever he looked into them.

There was no denying it for any longer: He was in love with Barbara had been for quite a while. He couldn´t say when it started but he was so absorbed in making his marriage work he ignored it. If he hadn´t perhaps Helen would still be alive and happily divorced from him…. He took a sip of his tea this direction he was heading now wouldn´t help anyone he had to face it that there was nothing he could do for Helen anymore but perhaps he could make at least Barbara and himself happy.

At least for his part he could say that he couldn´t face a life without her. Thinking of it he realized that they were like two parts which just belonged together and balanced each other out like the tides on the sea ruled by some higher force.

So he had to find out how she felt about him and see how it goes from there. Perhaps they both should go for the long overdue promotions and spend their private lives together instead of only working together. What was for sure was that he would do nothing which would drive her completely away from him as he couldn´t live without their friendship.

So he would try to go back to normal as much as possible tomorrow and then waiting for a chance to tell her about his feelings without scaring her away hopefully.

With that thought he went up to his bedroom and went to sleep with positive thoughts and without any insomnia or nightmares for the first time in months.

* * *

Barbara got ready for bed feeling relaxed and happy but now being alone her thoughts went back to Tommy Lynley, she couldn´t help it. She had avoided talking to Sam about him knowing Sam would have figured out her secret love for him immediately. It was fascinating how that hadn´t changed between them they still could read each other as they had as teenagers.

As it was really late she forced herself to go to bed and sleep and would see what the next day would bring.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing it. And sorry for the delay but I was on holiday in Cornwall for two and a half weeks and had only internet via my mobile J and I visited Howenstowe (or better Trerice House near Newquay where the outside filming was done)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the afternoon Tommy was brooding in his office.

Everything had been fine this morning. When he came in the office Barbara had already been there joking with Winston over coffee. Tommy smiled at them saying "good morning" and seeing his sergeant relaxed they got back to their normal routine doing the paperwork.

Then shortly before noon Lafferty entered the office with his files they needed for their report.

Winston was out getting them lunch and Tommy just came back from his office when he heard the conversation between Barbara and Lafferty.

Barbara: "Hiya, Stuart. Thanks for taking me out last night. It was fun."

Stuart: "My pleasure. It looked like you enjoyed it."

Barbara: "I did. And give my love to your wife. It was nice meeting her."

Here Lynley relaxed a bit not knowing exactly why as he hadn´t the exclusive rights to go out with Barbara but it was good to hear she hadn´t been alone with Lafftery.

Stuart got on: "Will do. She hopes you will come again. Oh and I hope Sam brought you home alright." Here Stuart smiled a bit.

"Yes, he did and there is nothing to smile at, Stu!" Barbara answered while slapping him jokingly.

This bit confused Tommy but before jumping to any conclusions they had to get the report done so he choose this moment to appear to then more or less together with the returning Winston.

Both Barbara and Lafferty didn´t talk about the last night anymore and over lunch Winston had brought they worked on and were ready at around 3 pm.

While Barbara was typing the report in its final version Tommy got back to his office brooding. Okay, Barbara had been out with Lafferty and his wife but who was Sam? He couldn´t think of any colleague named Sam but then he didn´t knew them all by first name and also not Lafferty´s staff.

But again jumping to any conclusions wouldn´t get him anywhere so he would wait and see if the name would appear again of if there would be a chance to ask Barbara without sounding too noisy or patronizing.

In a way Tommy was very happy with his new way of behaving and hopefully it would bring him further to his dream and happiness.

* * *

But the next weeks brought new cases and a lot of work. When ever possible Barbara went down to "the Unicorn" Thursday evenings enjoying the music and the singing very much. She also met some more old school mates there but having Sam back pleased her most.

She also made it a habit to drop in his shop for a tea when possible.

As also Tommy was behaving more normal again she felt more happy than she had in years. Sam noticed that there was something special between Barbara and her boss as she still didn´t talk much about him and tried to avoid that subject but he could wait or ask Stuart about it when necessary.

What he didn´t knew was that he was going to find out a totally different way.

_A/N: Again not a long chapter but it will go on over the next weeks I hope. Thanks for all the nice reviews so far they are much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next Thursday night at "The Unicorn" Sam was waiting for Barbara. He had a surprise for her he hoped she would like.

It was already nearly 10 pm and she hadn´t appeared yet. They were playing "Loch Lomond" when Lafferty entered the pub. Sam saw immediately that something wasn´t right. Directly after the song he called it a night for singing and went straight to Stuart: "What is it, Stu? Where´s Barbara?"

Before he could give an answer also Cordia joined them also asking: What is wrong, love?"

Lafferty took a sip of his coke wishing it was a whiskey and answered: "There was an incident during the arrest Lynley and his team made today. There was a shooting. I wasn´t with them on this case so I went to the hospital before coming here. Barbara got wounded and was taken there. I just got there in time to hear with Lynley what the doctor said.

She was shot but luckily it was only a graze at her upper arm but she lost quite an amount of blood. As it wasn´t too bad she was allowed to leave the hospital as long as she won´t be alone for the night. That is all I knew at the moment as I didn´t get much out of Lynley what happened as he was too concerned about Barbara and Winston was already back at the station with the culprit.

But when I left the hospital Tommy and Barbara were also leaving already arguing again about where they were going now, her flat or his place so more or less back to normal."

Sam sighed hearing that she wasn´t hurt too badly but was also again wondering what is was between Barbara and her boss.

Taking his opportunity he said: "Thank God, and thanks for going by the hospital before coming here, Stu! But was it with Barbara and her guv? She doesn´t like to talk about him and always changes the subject when he comes up. But she talks a lot about you and Winston. Don´t they get on?"

Hearing this Stuart was a bit confused: "That´s weird, Sam. They go on very well. They like working together as otherwise both would have gone for promotion long ago. They are really a successful double act workwise and I would also say they trust each other more than anyone else. I don't know if the others see it but for me it looks like both love the other but would never dare to act on it."

That made Sam smile: "Ah, okay. Now I understand it. Should have recognized it. It has always been her habit to let me think she didn´t like guys she had a crush on. Guess that hasn´t changed."

Now Stuart also smiled: "Sounds like it. I think they both believe the other just wants to be friends." Starting to think about it Stuart´s smile changed into a devilish grin: "Perhaps it is time to help them up the horse so to speak!?"

With that the three friends toasted to each other before calling it a day and Lafferty and Cordia went home.

Sam was also walking the few streets to his house when he suddenly decided to go by Barbara´s flat first to put his surprise in her letterbox so would find it before the weekend. He took out a pen scribbled a note for her on it and changed directions. When he came near her flat he saw that the lights in her living-room were on.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on the edge of Barbara´s bed watching her sleep.

It had been a hell of a day. They had a break through with their case this morning after spending the last four days and most of the nights trying to find the head of a gang which smuggled kids from eastern countries to England for stealing. Some of them had been found dead in a truck, dead because of not enough air and water. That was when they got to know about this gang. So when they went to arrest the guy he started shooting without warning. Barbara managed to get the two incidental passing pedestrians out of the line while he and Winston got the man down.

It was only when the back-up arrived that he noticed the blood on Barbara´s arm. Luckily the ambulance arrived soon too and he went with her to the hospital not wanting to leave her alone. The thought of losing her frightened him, he needed to know that she would be okay.

In a way he was grateful when Lafferty appeared as then he hadn´t to face the doctor alone. The doctor told them that Barbara´s injuries weren´t too heavy and that she could go home when someone would stay with her for the next 24 hours as it was possible that there would be minor side-effects due to the pain medicine she was given and also shock could kick in.

Tommy immediately said he would stay with her and got a lot of instructions what to do to help if anything would happen.

Barbara was brought down to them and already on the way to the car they argued again about where they would spend the night. Tommy thought his place would be better but Barbara insisted on her flat. Sensing that is was a kind of safe-feeling-reaction he gave in and phoned Winston on the way to brief him up and also got briefed up about the guy they arrested. It was the first time he let Winston do it on this own but he couldn´t leave Barbara. He made that mistake once when Helen lost the baby. Now he would stay with Barbara to make sure she was okay.

He noticed that Barbara got quite sleepy during the drive another side-effect of the pills. When they arrived at her flat he nearly had to carry her in as the meds worked faster than he had thought.

But he managed to get her in her flat and then straight to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed Tommy managed to get her out of her shoes and her jeans and also in some sweatpants which were lying on the chair near her bed. Her blouse had already been removed at the hospital so Barbara was only wearing the tank-top she had beneath it. Thinking it was comfortable for her now Tommy laid her down as she was now already quite fast asleep.

When he wanted to cover her with the duvet he noticed that there was a small part of her skin shown between the pants and the top which showed her scar from the former shooting.

He had never seen it before of course but seeing it now made him feel sick and he had to sit down on the edge of the bed thinking that he nearly lost her all those years ago without realizing what she really meant for him.

As she was asleep now he dared to touch the scar carefully with one finger tracing over it before covering her up.

Then he stayed sitting on the bed watching her face. She looked quite relaxed thanks to the pain meds and also so young and natural without much wrinkles. Probably the advantage of her not using much make-up at all.

He didn´t know how long he had been sitting and watching her when there was a knock at her door.

_A/N: Here we go, Chapter 4. Again thanks a lot for the reviews and your patience as it always takes me so long to go on. But sometimes I need the time to rewrite a chapter until it is how I want it to be..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half an hour later Tommy was again sitting on the edge of Barbara´s bed looking confused from the envelope in his hand to the sleeping Barbara and back again. Now he know Sam but was also wondering how well he really knew her.

He knew he had been rude and probably arrogant to the guy but when he heard Sam was an old friend from her childhood days he got a bit jealous. He wasn´t sure why as Sam never indicated being more than a friend but who knows.

He had also told Tommy that they met every Thursday evening for weeks now but he hadn´t told what they were doing. From the conversation Tommy learned that Lafferty and his wife were there too so no romantic time for two then. But why had Barbara never asked him to join them? What was she afraid of or also possible embarrassed about? Then thinking about his reaction when she told him about her dates through the dating agency it was also possible that she just didn´t want to get such comments again.

Sam had left a few minutes ago saying that there was one side of his sergeant he obviously didn´t know so he should look in the envelope. It was some memories Sam hoped Barbara would like. Leaving the best wishes for her and the info to pass on that he would call her soon Sam made his exit quite quickly. And here he was again sitting here debating if he should open the envelope or not. With one other glance at Barbara curiosity won and he opened it. Inside was a disk written on it: JCS rehearsals and performance, Acton High School 1983.

Tommy got up and went into the living-room.

* * *

Sam was walking home smiling to himself. Lafferty had been right. At first he thought Lynley was just an arrogant ponce and was really thinking why Barbara would fell in love with him. But talking on and looking under the surface he saw more real concern and protectiveness than a boss would normally show and feel for a colleague and also a bit of jealousy when Tommy heard who Sam was and especially that they meet every week without him knowing.

So he left the dvd with Tommy and pushed the boat out into the water so to speak. Now the two only had to start rowing - hopefully in the same direction.

* * *

Barbara woke up still feeling dizzy. This time she remembered being shot and also being brought home by Lynley. She also thought she could vaguely remember being undressed and dressed by him. But perhaps she had dreamed that part. She was sure that she definitely had dreamed that he had caressed her scar and then the dream got on with her ending up in Tommy´s arms as it mostly did when she dreamed of him.

But hearing voices now she was confused thinking that the wound must had been worse and she hadn´t made it. She could hear her brother talking but also Sam which was weird as Sam was still alive. But then Sam sounded young and it just got even weirder as she also heard her own young voice. Perhaps she was still dreaming, going mad or starting to hallucinate due to the painkillers.

She opened her eyes and was relieved that she was in her own bed and everything looked normal.

But again she heard the voices but this time she could make out that they were coming from her living-room. Slowly she started to get up hoping not to pass out feeling still dizzy.

She managed to sit up on the edge of the bed and took a bit of time before trying to stand up. It worked better than expected so she took some shaky steps to her living-room.

There she saw Tommy looking paralyzed at the TV. She followed his gaze and gasped. She saw Sam, Terry, herself and a lot of others of her school mates working on the stage settings for their school performance.

She had to steady herself at the fridge and Tommy suddenly caught the movement in the corner of his eye. He stopped the DVD and went up to Barbara: "I´m so sorry to wake you, Barbara! You should have stayed in bed and called if you need anything."

She shook her head and asked: "What are you watching there? Where did you find it?" She looked confused and shaken so Tommy first managed to get her to the sofa settled her down there and then told her about Sam´s visit.

"I´m so sorry Barbara! I didn´t mean to wake you up with it but Sam said I could watch it."

Smiling weakly Barbara responded: "It´s okay, at least I know now that I´m not dead or going mad. Thought that hearing Terry´s voice…."

Tommy looked shocked at her hearing this: "Your brother is in this video? If I knew that I wouldn´t have…"

Here Barbara interrupted him: "It´s okay, really! Would you mind starting at the beginning again?" With that she made herself comfortable beside him on the sofa and Lynley started the DVD again.

First there were the works on the settings and some checks for light and sound. It looked like they all had a lot of fun. Barbara smiled and laughed a lot telling Lynley some stories behind some jokes and Tommy was totally mesmerized seeing her so young beautiful and carefree. She was as every normal teenager but totally devoted to her brother who was with her at the rehearsals most of the times.

There were also tears when she told about her brother as this was shortly before they got his diagnosis of leukemia. But as it didn´t seem to really distress her Tommy didn´t stopped the DVD at that point.

He still hadn´t figured out what they were playing only that it was something with a full orchestra.

"Will you tell me what you were performing now? And also what you did despite painting the settings?" Tommy asked at some point.

"We did "Jesus Christ Superstar" in the full orchestra version as you can see. And regarding my part you will see soon enough" was her answer.

And then the performance started. The orchestra was doing great for a school orchestra and as it got on Barbara yawned and in silence agreement she snuggled up with her head on his shoulder his arm which was on the backrest of the sofa coming up around her.

It was like being hit by a lightening when Tommy saw her on stage playing the female main cast: Mary Magdalene. She looked beautiful and when she started singing it was one of the most intense experiences Tommy ever had hearing music.

Not being able to say anything he just cuddled her nearer only to notice that Barbara had fallen asleep in his arms.

He went on watching the whole performance totally amazed about her voice and her playing. He had never thought that she had such a fine voice especially not when he first met her. Seeing her on this DVD there were some characteristics of her he had noticed over the last few years to appear again. Her being more open and happy than at the start of their working relationship, he could now see that she had been a very happy person before she closed the world out through the sadness that came with her brother´s death.

He looked down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms and felt a peace himself he never did with anyone else. It was really time to tell her that what he felt for her was more than plain friendship.

So he stopped the DVD and stood up carrying her to her bed to make sure she was sleeping comfortable. When he laid her down Barbara clinked to him in her sleep and wouldn´t let go off him. As he was feeling extremely tired himself after this emotional rollercoaster of a day he just laid down beside her and holding her went to sleep himself after a few minutes only.

_A/N: thanks again for the lovely reviews and pms. Also it always takes me some time to go on I really enjoy it and hope you will also go on enjoying it._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tommy woke up first wondering where he was but then remembering the last day and night and also feeling Barbara cuddled up beside him.

He could feel her steady breath ion his chest which made him smile. She really fitted perfectly in his arms and what was more it felt so right having her there.

He allowed himself a few more minutes of this pleasure of simply holding her before opening his eyes and looking at the watch.

It was nearly 8 am so they had been asleep for approximately 6 hours. Tommy couldn´t remember the last night he slept 6 hours without waking.

He got up carefully without waking Barbara and went to the kitchen and phoned Winston.

"N´Kata!"

"Morning Winston, how did the questioning go?" Tommy asked.

"Good morning Sir. It went rather well. I don´t know exactly what I did but after 2 hours he broke in and confessed everything. So now I only have to write the report for you to sign," Winston answered quite pleased with himself.

"Oh, that is great. Congratulations! I knew you would do great if you got the chance. Seeing that the case is closed I think there is no need for Sergeant Havers and me to come in today."

"How is Barbara by the way, Sir? I think she could do with a relaxing weekend," Winston sounded concerned.

"She is still asleep but okay so far. As the side-effects of the painkillers can occur up to 24 hours after taking them I am up to my promise to stay with her until they are over. It´s still possible some happen and then she shouldn´t be alone the doctor said. So finish the report and also take the day off, Winston. I will inform Hillier now. Have a nice weekend and see you Monday." Tommy tried ot sound as professional as possible.

"Okay, Sir. Please give my best wishes to Barbara and take good care of her. Have a relaxing weekend too and see you Monday." With that Winston ended the call.

Quite pleased that there weren´t any smug comments Tommy called Hillier to inform him and then searched Barbara´s kitchen for something to eat.

He knew from the beginning that it was a hopeless search. He only found instant coffee, toast and jam. Not really surprised Tommy wondered if she ever ate something else at home.

Knowing that there was a small supermarket nearby he wrote a note for Barbara placed it beside her and went to buy some essentials. When he came back 20 minutes later she was still fast asleep so he went to the kitchen and made some coffee first.

Barbara woke up feeling more dizzy and sick than last night. She was wondering if she had dreamed watching TV with Tommy last night and also sleeping in his arms the whole night. She had been half awake during the night feeling his arms around her but now he was definitely not here.

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to fall right back into the pillow as her circulation wasn´t working okay. Her head ached like hell and she felt really sick so she couldn´t suppress a moan.

Tommy was immediately at her side coming out of the kitchen: "You´re okay, Barbara?"

"Morning, Sir! Not quite, my head feels like a brass band is marching through it and I´m in desperate need for the bathroom," Barbara answered slowly.

Tommy helped her up carefully: "That´s what the doc said could happen. So let me help you to the bathroom." They made it there and then Tommy left her to have some privacy but was waiting in front of the door. He could hear her throwing up and tried to remember what the doctor said he should do in this case.

When he hadn´t heard any sound for a few minutes he entered the room again. Barbara was sitting on the rim of the bathtub looking dreadful.

"You´re okay, Barbara?" he asked again. "Good that I haven´t eaten yesterday evening, made it not that gross," she tried to joke getting up only to sit down again as her head felt like it wanted to burst.

Tommy took a washcloth made it wet and putting one hand carefully on her back the steady her he cooled her face with it. Then he just lifted her up slowly in his arms and carried her back to her bed.

There he placed the cool washcloth on her forehead trying to ease away her headache a bit. Noticing that she also started to shiver he covered her with the duvet again.

He let her sleep for another hour in which he was busy packing a bag for her.

He would take her with him to his house when she woke up again. It would be easier for him to take care of her there knowing his kitchen and what was in it. Also he was in desperate need of fresh clothes and shaving himself.

So when he told her when she woke up he was surprised that Barbara wasn´t objecting much a sure sign that she wasn´t feeling well at all. The only thing she said was: "Sir, I´m sure you don´t want me throwing up in your car." That was so Barbara-like it made him smile. "Don´t worry, you get a bucket for the way," he said briskly.

They made it to his car faster than he had thought. He drove carefully through town trying to avoid any hectic moves with the car. Shortly before they arrived at his house he saw a drugstore and stopped remembering some things the doc said would be helpful.

"I am back in a few minutes," he said and went into the Boots. He got a stick against headaches with peppermint and lavender oil, some cool-packs as the one he had at home wouldn´t be enough and some herbal infusions to ease off the sickness.

On his way to the cashpoint something caught his eye and on a whim he took that too.

Barbara was sitting in the car eyes closed hoping they would be there soon. Why had she agreed to this change of location but then thinking about Lynley´s comfortable sofa or spare-room bed which she both had used already before she knew why. Luckily the sick feeling was better but the headache was still there and she felt rather cold.

Tommy came back within a few minutes as promised and soon they arrived at this house.

Tommy brought her in to the sofa and made her comfortable lying down there. He got her a rug first and then went to fetch her bag and his shopping bag.

Back in the kitchen he put the kettle on and then went back to Barbara. He put a bit of the peppermint-lavender-oil on her forehead and then put a cool-pack there. "Ouch, that´s cold," Barbara objected and started to shiver again. She tried to put the cool-pack away but Tommy stopped her: "Don´t, it will help with the headache as you are not allowed to take any painkillers at the moment."

"But it makes me cold all over," Barbara complaint. Tommy went back to the kitchen and came back quickly. "That´s why I bought you something," he said giving her a smile and holding something lilac-blue and fluffy in front of her.

Barbara opened her eyes and looked confused at the Eeyore Tommy was holding. "You bought me a stuffed toy?" Tommy smiled his special just-for-Barbara-smile. "It´s not just a toy," and with that he put it in her arms. It felt wonderfully warm as it had a hot-water-bottle inside and Barbara sighed: "Thanks, Sir, this is just what I need." She closed her eyes and was asleep in a few minutes again.

Pleased with himself Tommy went to shower and shave. Dressed in his comfortable jeans and a plain t-shirt he went back to the kitchen to make some chicken-soup. Comfort food as his grandmother had called it. He remembered that he got ill with a bad cold when visiting his grandparents and his grandma´s soup helped him to recover.

He had loved spending time at his grandparents although they died when he was about 10 years old. It was less formal than home there and his grandparents had shown their love to each other quite openly.

There had always been laughter in their house. He remembered that he had always hoped that his home would be like that too. It hadn´t worked with Helen but somehow he was sure it could work with Barbara.

So when the soup was ready he went to check on Barbara. She was still asleep so he changed the cool-pack in her forehead and then started to do some work for the Estate on the computer, checking mails and information his mother had sent him. He sat at the dining table so he could also have an eye on Barbara.

_A/N: Again it took longer than I hoped to write the next chapter, sorry for that. But thanks for all the nice reviews and comments via pm to help me to go on._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barbara woke up noticing that someone was changing the cool-pack on her forehead. Her eyes still closed she tried to figure out how she was. It seemed like the sickness was gone and also the headache wasn´t as bad as it had been, not completely gone but a lot better.

As she slowly opened her eyes she noticed that it was already getting dusky so she must had been asleep for quite some hours. She carefully tried to sit up and as her head wasn´t exploding this time it was definitely an improvement.

Looking a bit around she saw Tommy sitting at the dining table reading the papers. "Hi ya!"

Hearing her voice Tommy came over to her immediately, "Hey, looks like you have rejoined the land of the living, Barbara! How are you?"

"Better I guess, at least the brass-band is gone, they are only marching in the distance now!

That she hadn´t lost her humor made Tommy smile. "Do you need anything? A glass of water, a tea…? How is the sickness?"

"I guess a sip of water would be good and if it stays where it should a bit to eat would be great," Barbara answered noticing a slightly feeling of hunger.

Tommy went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Barbara sat up completely now taking a sip of the water. It felt okay so she took a second sip before placing the glass in the little table beside the sofa.

Tommy observed her carefully to see any changes and then be ready to act if necessary. It seemed as it was okay but Barbara still felt a bit cold so she cuddled up under the rug. Somehow the hungry feeling got more and more demanding.

"I guess we could try something to eat now, Sir!" she smiled at him.

"Okay, how about some chicken soup and also a warm fill-up for Eeyore?" "That sounds perfect," now she was beaming at him.

15 minutes later she was sitting in the sofa Eeyore in her back and a lap-tray with a bowl of hot soup in front of her.

It tasted delicious and also got her warm from the inside. "It´s great, Sir," Barbara said after she finished, "but I guess I better stop now and see how it will do at all." Tommy had watched her still carefully while eating a bit himself. It really looked like she felt better and as the hours were nearly over it would hopefully stay that way.

"It´s my grandmother´s recipe. She always made it when we felt sick as kids," he said just to say something.

Leaning back in the sofa Barbara said:" That sounds nice, I can´t remember much of my grandparents. But speaking of remembering, could you please tell me what we did last night? Did we really watched DVD? It´s all a bit blurry in my mind and I can´t make clearly out what was real and what wasn´t."

Only slightly disappointed that she couldn´t remember clearly but also a bit relieved that then she also wouldn´t remember spending the night together Tommy answered:" Yes we did. Your friend Sam brought it around and we started watching together but you fell asleep when the real performance began. You never mentioned that you can sing though."

Feeling a bit embarrassed Barbara shrugged:" I haven´t sung since Terry died. It seemed like my voice had died with him."

"That´s a shame Barbara, as you have a beautiful voice if I may say so."

"How will you know that when you have only heard me on a DVD from about 20 years ago?" Barbara smiled.

"So you will have to sing for me some time," Tommy smiled back. "Perhaps," was Barbara´s cautious answer. To change the subject but also because she felt she needed it Barbara went on: "But now I´m in desperate need of a toothbrush and a shower, Sir!"

"Oh sure, no problem. I put your things in the big spare-room with the adjoining bath but you are also welcome to use the tub in my bath."

Barbara took a moment to think about it but then shook her head: "Thanks, but no. It will be easier to try keeping the bandage in the arm dry in the shower."

He nearly had forgotten about her shooting wound with all the side effects. "Oh sure, that reminds me the doc said that we should put some cling film around the bandage to help keeping it dry."

With that he went to the kitchen and came back with the cling film. Barbara got up carefully and taking the offered cling film went to the stairs: "I won´t be too long, so do you have a movie we could watch after that?"

That was exactly what Tommy had had in mind too so he answered: Sure, will see if I find something that will suit us both. Oh, and if I don´t see or hear anything from you in about half an hour I am coming up checking."

Starting up the stairs Barbara tried to hide her amusement with only saying: "Yes, Sir!"

Barbara entered the spare-room which was opposite Tommy´s bedroom. He had only started letting her use this one after Helen died. As long as Helen had been there she had spent the few nights here in the small room at the other end of the corridor.

Looking around she noticed that Tommy´s tidy-self had put all her things in the right places and as suspected a look in the bath confirmed that also her toothbrush and other essentials were placed where they should be.

Going back she found her underwear, fresh top and sweat pants in the sideboard.

Back in the bath she enjoyed the warm water in the shower trying not to wet her bandage too much also she had put some cling film around her arm.

She felt a lot better when she got out and was wearing fresh clothes. After brushing her teeth she went down feeling human again.

Tommy had made some tea and also had put some salt crackers out. Now he was looking at his DVD collection to find something suitable.

"Okay, what are we going to watch?" Barbara asked entering the living-room.

"You can choose, do you want action, a romance, a comedy, classical drama…?"

"How about some old fashioned crime show?" Barbara asked.

That made Tommy smile as he was just holding a Miss Marple DVD in his hand: "How about 'A Murder is announced', Barbara?"

Barbara made herself comfortable on the sofa again: "Perfect, the old one with Joan Hickson?"

Tommy took the DVD put it in the player and sat down beside her: "Yes, that´s the one then."

For the next two hours they just enjoyed watching the movie not talking much but enjoying each others company.

It felt good not being alone but Barbara knew it wouldn´t last forever. Tommy was just being a good friend looking out for her because she got injured. There was no sense in hoping for more as then she would surely mess up a really treasured friendship.

Tommy´s thoughts went in the same direction only that he hoped that he would find the courage to tell her about his feelings this weekend. It all felt so right having her here, joking or just sitting together. Perhaps she would feel it too when the weekend went on.

"Is there a bit more of the soup, sir?" The question brought him back to the here and now.

"Sure, it just needs warming up" Tommy got up and went into the kitchen noticing that Barbara was following him.

"I didn´t know that you like Miss Marple," he said.

"Just in the line of childhood memories. That were the first crime movies I was allowed to watch with my parents. Terry always had to go to bed and was sulking. So I told him everything that happened the next day."

Tommy heated up the soup and they ate it in the kitchen talking about which their favourite Miss Marple story was.

Looking at the clock at the wall Barbara noticed that it was 12 am already. Also she had more or less slept through the day she felt tired again.

"I hope you don´t mind, but I´m tired again. Guess I better be off to bed now," Barbara said trying to hide to yawn too widely.

"Sure, guess you prefer the bed to the sofa now," Tommy answered only a little bit disappointed but he noticed that he was also tired.

Barbara got up: "Is it okay to take a glass of water with me?" Instead of answering Tommy got up and handed her a bottle of water and a glass.

"Thanks and good night, Sir!" smiling at him Barbara turned to the door.

"Barbara! Would it be too difficult to call me Tommy?" he asked.

Facing him again Barbara answered quietly: "Yes, it would take everything to a different level and that could be difficult then." With that she left the room and went up the stairs.

Tommy sat down at the kitchen table again thinking about her answer. It showed that she also felt more for him and if he read it his way what she felt was more than plain simple friendship for him too but was afraid to mess up. That was how he had felt too so perhaps with a little convincing he could make her see that it wouldn´t ruin anything but that it would get better instead.

Humming he cleaned up the kitchen and living-room noticing that Barbara must had been in there before going upstairs as Eeyore was gone.

Then he went up himself and seeing that her door was open a little he also left his open before he went in and got ready for bed.

_A/N: Okay after some struggling here is the next chapter, it wasn´t as cooperative as I had hoped for but now it seems the rest is starting to come together too. Thanks again for all your reviews and support!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was shining at her face when Barbara woke up the next morning, She hadn´t drawn the curtains shut as the liked seeing how the weather was when waking up. Here in this lovely room it was much nicer than at home as the morning sun was coming right in.

Looking at her watch she noticed it was 8.15 am and she also heard noises downstairs through the slightly open door.

She got up, dressed and went down smelling freshly brewed coffee all the way. "Good morning Sir!" she said entering the kitchen.

Tommy turned to Barbara holding a freshly filled mug up to her: "Good morning Barbara! Are you up to coffee again?"

"You bet. It smells heavenly. Thanks," she took the mug and sat down enjoying the smell and also being looked after. "You know, you really spoil me, Sir. It will be hard to go back home later today."

As Tommy had planned their day together in his head last night he got totally off guard by her saying, it hadn´t occurred to him that Barbara wanted to go home today already so he turned to prepare a cooked breakfast and figuring out how he could make her stay.

"Do you have something important to do at home?" he asked.

"The normal things like washing, ironing, cleaning, what I normally do on a Saturday. And also to leave you to whatever you have to do, Sir!" was her answer.

Tommy finished the cooking and sat down opposite Barbara putting a plate in front of her and one in front of him.

"As I want to take a little trip to the country today to just enjoy the nice spring weather I was wondering if you would like to join me? The housework can wait and a bit of enjoying the sun would do us both good," Tommy tried to persuade her.

Barbara took her first bite of her breakfast which was delicious and thought about it. It would be nice to spend another day with Tommy outside work. It would be something she could treasure after he found someone suitable for him again. Today she could just believe he was hers and with one thing he was totally right, the washing could wait.

"What have you planned, Sir?" Better to know before than just saying yes," Barbara said with a grin and got on enjoying her breakfast.

Tommy noticed that her appetite was back to normal again and it satisfied him that she enjoyed his cooking.

"There is this Estate I wanted to visit for a long time, a friend told me about it and its great grounds to walk with deer all around. It´s Dyrham Park, it belongs to the National Trust and it´s about two hours away. That´s why I waited for good weather to make it worth the trip. What do you think?" he sounded really enthusiastic telling her.

"Sounds nice and as it´s the National Trust there should be a tearoom too I hope," Barbara answered with a grin making Tommy grin too with her comment about the tearoom, she really liked to eat why she didn´t cook herself he was wondering again.

"Okay, then we should start after breakfast, I say," Tommy said beaming at her not being able to hide his delight that she would come with him. Looking at him and seeing his pleasure he only got more attractive to Barbara.

* * *

It was nearly 12 pm when they arrived at Dyrham Park. The drive had been pleasant for both the only quarrel was as always about the music.

After parking the car and getting their tickets they decided to go down to the House first so they went down the wide open hills not seeing their destination at first as the House was deep down behind the hills and trees.

When they reached the drive to the House Barbara stopped dead just looking down at the House as she would know it already. "Have you been here before, Barbara?" Tommy asked seeing her look.

Trying to focus on Tommy she shook her head: "No, not really. But somehow I have the feeling of knowing it. Looking down the drive I got this music in my head and also the image of old cars driving down to the House for my inner eye….Oh yes, now I know. That is a scene from "Remains of the day". It must have been shot here I guess."

Seeing Barbara´s delighted face Tommy smiled back at her: "If you say so, I haven´t seen that one but when we are down and inside I´m sure there is someone we can ask if you want to be sure."

"You don´t know the film?" Barbara sounded really surprised. "It´s great but sad, it´s with Emma Thompson and Antony Hopkins, one of this really great films you have to know! I´ll give you the DVD on Monday."

They went on down to the House and were greeted by a nice old gentleman at the entrance. A German couple had just went in before them and as there was no one behind them Tommy asked: "Is it right that "Remains of the day" was filmed here? My partner thought she recognized the House?"

"Then she is right, Sir. The outside filming was done here and also some scenes in the kitchen you will see later," was his beaming answer.

Barbara had to smile at Tommy´s choice of using the word "partner". The nice old gentleman would surely not guess that they were working partners.

And as Tommy had read her thoughts he put his arm around her shoulders as they went on in the Great Hall after some more information from the nice gentleman.

"You gave him the wrong impression, Sir!" Barbara whispered but couldn´t hide a grin. Tommy gave her an innocent look: "Did I?"

In the Great Hall they had a look around. It was really grand with lots of old big pictures in it and at one end stood a grand piano.

As you were allowed to play it the German couple was at it. The guy started to play a nice simple tune and the girl started singing to it:

"Dat du min Leevsten büst, dat du woll weeßt.  
Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt,  
kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt."

To Tommy´s surprise Barbara started humming the tune and as if she couldn´t help it she started to sing along with the girl in two voices for the next verses:

"Kumm du üm Middernacht, kumm um Klock een!  
Vader slöpt, Moder slöpt, ick slap aleen.  
Vader slöpt, Moder slöpt, ick slap aleen.

Klopp an de Kammerdör, fat an de Klink!  
Vader meent, Moder meent, dat deit de Wind.  
Vader meent, Moder meent, dat deit de Wind."

When they finished Tommy started clapping and the girls said:" Oh, Sie sind auch Deutsch?"

Barbara shook her head: "No, we´re not. I totally forgot about this song until you started playing. It was my music teacher´s favourite song, she was half German."

"It´s a nice song but it sounds a bit strange for German," Tommy put in. The German guy answered to that:" It is, it is an old German language called "Plattdeutsch". It´s only still spoken in the northern parts of Germany like Welsh here, I guess."

"Oh, okay, or Cornish." Tommy said.

They talked on for a little while and then the couple went on. "Do you play the piano, Sir?" Barbara asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Tommy answered, "And I´m willing to play for you if you tell me what the song was about."

Copying his tone Barbara´s answer was: "As a matter of fact I know. It´s about a young girl inviting her lover to come to her in the night while her parents are sleeping. It´s an old German folk song."

Hearing this Tommy sat down at the piano tested some keys and then started playing a wonderful romantic tune. When he finished he noticed that Barbara had tears in her eyes: "This is beautiful, Sir, What is it?"

"I will only tell you if you call me Tommy for the rest of the day, Barbara? We are here out of work and we are friend so it can´t be that big a problem."

The earnest sound of his voice made her to give in: "Alright, Tommy," she said watching him carefully.

She hadn´t thought his special smile for her could get more beaming but it did. Hearing her saying his name for the first time made Tommy more happy then he had imagined. Beaming at her he got up and leading her on to the next room with his hand lightly on her side he said: "It was the intermezzo from the opera "Cavalleria Rusticana"."

Barbara gave in to the pleasure to lean slightly to him while answering: "It´s really beautiful, I guess I am going to buy a CD of it."

They went on looking that the other room, bought raffle tickets to help with the leaking roof and Barbara also recognized the kitchen.

After a small lunch in the tearoom they started to walk the garden and then the wide meadows and hills watching the deer grazing in the grounds.

It was a wonderful harmonic time for both of them just enjoying each other´s company. So when they looked down at the House again Barbara couldn´t resist it and said with a mischievous grin: "It´s a lot bigger than your place," Seeing Tommy´s face she started to run away but he was faster grabbing her arm and dragging her in his arms he growled: "Shut up!" and then he gave in to the urge and kissed her.

First she was shocked but then it felt wonderful and she responded as he had hoped.

When they broke apart both a bit breathless Barbara leant in on Tommy her head in his chest sighing. Tommy put his arms around her and facing the House he just had to say it: "But at least my roof isn´t leaking!"

Feeling Barbara laugh at his chest made him incredibly happy.

As in silent agreement they started their way back to the car park hand in hand.

* * *

On the drive back they decided to watch "Remains of the day" together. They stopped at Barbara´s flat to fetch the DVD and then at an Indian take-away to get dinner.

Back at Tommy´s place they made themselves comfortable in front of the TV with their dinner and a bottle of wine this time.

They watched the scenes filmed at Dyrham Park talking a bit about it and how it looked now and as the film got on Barbara cuddled up beside him until the end.

Tommy had gone quiet at the end thinking about the film. Suddenly he made Barbara turn and face him.

"You know what? I won´t back this mistake!" he said quite vehemently.

"What mistake?" Barbara was looking confused at him.

"The one this Stevens made! He put his personal life and happiness behind his unconditional acquittal denying his own real love and failed to act on his feelings. I won´t do that. Please listen to me Barbara. I felt for quite a while now that there is so much more I feel for you than just being good friends. I tried to ignore it, I tried to stay back from you as I didn´t want to ruin what we have also not knowing your feelings for me but this last few days showed me that it wouldn´t ruin anything. Being with you makes it only better. I feel whole for the first time in years and thinking about it, you have always made me feel whole. You´re a part of me I can´t live without and I hope I make you feel the same."

With that said at last he bent down to kiss her. He just stopped to see if it was what she wanted too and to give her the space to back off if he had misread everything that happened the last days.

Looking at him with this incredible green eyes he loved so much and which already told him all he needed to know Barbara said: "You don´t have to hope, Tommy! You do!" She closed the distance between them to kiss him and it felt right. It also felt right to go up with him to his bedroom this night…

* * *

It was already 10 am Sunday morning when Tommy woke up. It had been the best night of his life so far but now he felt something wasn´t right. He opened his eyes and his fear became reality, Barbara wasn´t there but a note was lying beside him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for the appreciated reviews of the other chapters. Regarding this one I entered a little episode of my holiday this year when we visited Dyrham Park and I hope you can also excuse my little German episode. If someone is interested in the song just let me know and I can send a link of a nice version of the song._


End file.
